


Sorry, Sir-Johnlock

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Gender Play, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Surprise daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock do some kinky roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Sir-Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is the exact same story as the Janto one...just different characters.

It was Sunday evening and Sherlock was sitting behind the receptionist's desk at John's medical office. No one was there but the two of them and John was in his examining room doing God knows what. The silence of the room and the emptiness of the building made Sherlock quite bored while he waited for John to make his entrance. He was anxious to get this scene underway. Being stuck at this desk made him feel stiff. So, he stood up, had a stretch, and smoothed his outfit. The clothes felt strange to him, but that was because he wasn't used to this kind of style.

He was wearing a blue button-down sweater. Peaking out from the top of the sweater was a heavily padded black bra. The brassiere had so much padding that it looked as if Sherlock had natural breasts. Beyond the sweater was a snug, black miniskirt that just barely made it past his backside. Finishing the look was a pair of comfortable black flats, nude tights, and some cheap, blue, lacy panties. The outfit was foreign to Sherlock, but it was perfect for what he and John wanted.

Sherlock sat back down and tried to distract himself by going through the things on the receptionist's desk. Sitting next to the phone was a small name badge that said, “Sarah.”

“She must forget her name badge often,” thought Sherlock. “She keeps it here next to her phone so she doesn't leave it at home. Also, I should probably try to remember her name. That might be useful in this scenario.”

Just then, John came out of his examining room, went behind the receptionist's desk, and stood beside Sherlock.

“Hello, Miss Holmes,” said John in a formal, unassuming tone. “I heard you wanted to talk with me about something. Before you begin, I was wondering if I may sit down in your chair. I've been standing all day and I'm rather sore.”

“Sure. Of course, Doctor Watson,” said Sherlock as he stood up. Both men were surprised by how feminine Sherlock could make his voice sound. 

“Now, what seems to be the trouble, Miss Holmes?” John asked.

Sherlock cast his eyes downward and gently put his fingers to his lips as if he was unsure how to articulate his problem.

Finally, he said, “I probably shouldn't say. It's not right to tattle on your co-workers. It may get me in trouble with the others, but I just can't stay quiet any longer.”

“What's going on?” asked John seriously. “Miss Holmes, you know that I won't tolerate rule breaking in my medical office. Please tell me what happened.”

“It's the other receptionists,” explained Sherlock. He knew that John didn't actually have any other receptionists, but he thought he'd take a creative liberty.

“What's going on with the other receptionists?” John asked, going along with what Sherlock was saying.

“It's the girly talk they're having that I overhear.”

“Girly talk?” repeated John quizzically. “I'm afraid I don't understand.”

“Oh, you know,” said Sherlock. Then, he dropped his voice and whispered, “Dirty talk.”

John gently grimaced and said, “I see.”

“It's just awful, the things they talk about,” said Sherlock, full of concern. “Don't they have any sense of decorum? Your medical office just isn't the place for that kind on conversation. The worst part is that today they caught me eavesdropping. I thought it'd make them stop, but it didn't. They actually tried including me in their conversation. You wouldn't believe what they were talking about. I can barely repeat it myself. They were talking about- They were talking about- fetishes. I couldn't believe my ears. It was such immodest talk. Um...” Quickly, Sherlock had to recall a name.

“Sarah!” he said remembering. “That's right. Sarah actually asked me what my fetish was. The nerve of her. Do you know what I said?”

John looked up and made eye contact with Sherlock who was now standing directly in front of, and just a little above, him.

“Wh-what?” John stammered out.

“I told her that was an easy question. Doctor Watson is my fetish.”

With that, Sherlock dropped down and straddled John's lap. John's face read confusion, but he didn't push Sherlock away.

“Oh, Dr. Watson,” Sherlock sighed. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment.” He knew it was a cliché thing to say, but this was a cliché sort of situation.

Sherlock pulled John's tie off of him and unbuttoned John's shirt.

“You're so handsome, Dr. Watson, but I wonder what you look like naked,” purred Sherlock. He slid to the floor and undid John's belt. He removed it, unzipped the fly to John's trousers and pulled them down. That was when John decided he had enough.

“Miss Holmes, please,” reprimanded John. “I hired you to be a receptionist, not make to a spectacle of yourself. Get off the floor and go make me a cup of coffee.”

Sherlock frowned in contrition and gave a small nod.

“Sorry, Sir,” he said quietly. Then, he quickly righted himself and went to fetch John a beverage.

 

\---

 

A few minutes later, Sherlock returned from the employee break room with the hot cup. John was still seated at the receptionist's desk, but Sherlock was surprised to find that he had put his shirt and tie back on.

Sherlock handed John the cup wordlessly.

“Thank you,” said John with an even tone.

Sherlock looked at John and tried to figure out what was going on.

“Why did he put his clothes back on?” he thought. “That wasn't supposed to happen next. He was supposed to stay naked. Maybe John doesn’t want to play anymore. I should just go.”

Sherlock turned to leave. He was almost at the door when he heard John ask, “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

Sherlock turned around as John was standing up. He was naked from the waist down.

“Get back over here, girl,” said John sternly. “You have a punishment coming towards you.”

Inside, Sherlock was bursting with glee. John wasn't ending the game prematurely. He was just teasing him. Outside though, Sherlock kept an expression of regret.

Sherlock joined John by his side and asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“Bend over the desk,” John ordered. “You've been very, very, very, very bad. You'll be getting spanked for that.”

Sherlock gave another curt nod and bent himself over the desk.

John put a hand on the top of Sherlock's ass and said, “I will give you five blows, one for each letter in the word, 'sorry.' After each one you will say, 'Thank you, Sir.' Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” answered Sherlock.

“Good,” replied John. “Let's begin.”

Sherlock held his breath as John hiked up his skirt. Then suddenly- _Slap!_

"Thank you, Sir."

The spank wasn't so bad. In fact, Sherlock actually found it quite pleasurable. _Slap!_

"Thank you, Sir."

The second one stung a little, but Sherlock didn't notice. He was too distracted by the fact that he could feel his cock tightening just a bit. _Slap!_

"Thank you, Sir."

Sherlock had only just recently started thinking about the pleasurable nature of being spanked in a sexual setting. He had only let John spank him once before and it was a real treat.

“Maybe I should let John spank me more often,” thought Sherlock. He was brought back to reality by- _Slap!_

"Th-thank you, Sir."

Sherlock's ass definitely had a slight ache to it now, but it wasn't a ridiculous amount of pain.

“I'm a little sad it's only five blows,” thought Sherlock. “Maybe I'll act up a bit and John will spank me some more. That would be nice.”

_Slap!_

“Thank you, Sir. Oh, God.”

Sherlock rolled over so he was still bent over the desk, but now he was bending backwards.

John gave Sherlock's slightly stiff dick a pat and patronizingly said, “You're welcome.” Just then, John made a face as if he suddenly realized something and said, “Wait a minute. I'm not done with you. Roll back onto your stomach.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Sherlock as he complied.

John looked at Sherlock's red tinted ass and gave it a low whistle.

“You're very sexy from this angle, Miss Holmes,” said John. “I think I'm just going to have to fuck you.”

With that, John ripped the tights and panties Sherlock was wearing.

“Oh, Sir,” Sherlock sighed breathlessly. “Please be gentle with me.”

“No,” said John smugly.

Despite Sherlock's innocent and horrified expression, he was actually enjoying every second of this.

John opened one of the desk's drawers and pulled out the bottle of lube he'd stored there when they first came into the office. He squirted a dollop onto his hand and spread it liberally all over his penis.

Once everything was significantly slippery, John put a teasing finger to Sherlock's entrance.

“You dirty little slut,” mocked John. Quickly, he thrust his finger into Sherlock. The taller man gasped out in arousal.

“I don't even think you deserve this,” John teased as he wiggled his finger around and brushed against Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock panted. He was very aroused and his cock was getting harder. He was desperate for relief and kept internally begging John to start doing something.

John inserted another finger and began scissoring Sherlock open.

“That's right, darling,” John whispered. “I want you nice and open. I want you to take all of me.”

Sherlock gasped again and John withdrew his fingers. It only increased the feelings of want, lust, and desire in the taller man. He could feel John lining up his dick and then suddenly, he was being filled.

“Oh, God! Yes!” Sherlock cried. “Give it to me!”

John pushed into Sherlock more which caused him to cry out more. With his left hand, he snaked around to Sherlock's chest and stood him up slightly. With his right hand, he stroked Sherlock's cheek and stuck his fingers in Sherlock's mouth. The taller man sucked on them greedily.

Just then, the phone on the desk rang. That wasn't supposed to happen. Sherlock tried to angle himself so he could look back at John.

“What should I do?” he asked.

“Answer it,” sighed John, still balls deep in Sherlock.

Panic flashed through the taller man's eyes. This was not part of the plan.

“What?” questioned Sherlock, taken completely aback.

“You heard what I said, Miss Holmes,” replied John, staying in character. “You're a receptionist. So, do your job and answer the phone.”

Sherlock took a deep breath and picked up the receiver.

“H-hello?” he asked. He wanted to keep his voice even, but he knew that was going to prove to be difficult.

“Oh, I think I have the wrong number,” said a woman's voice in Sherlock's ear. “Is this Doctor Watson's office?”

John took that moment to plow harder into Sherlock.

 _“Ugh._ Yes it is,” said Sherlock, trying to keep his composure.

“Oh, that's a relief,” said the woman. “Usually when I call his office, a woman answers the phone.”

“Sarah is out today,” answered Sherlock. “I'm covering for her.”

He could practically hear the smugness radiating from his lover.

“Well, I'm glad I got a hold of someone. Actually, I'm surprised I got a hold of anyone on a Sunday evening. I was just going to leave a message.” The woman chuckled and then she said, “Anyway, I'd like to make and appointment.”

“Sh-Ah! Sure,” said Sherlock.

“Are you ok?” asked the woman.

“Yes. I'm fine,” said Sherlock a bit too quickly. “Just give me one moment please.”

Sherlock didn't know how Sarah made appointments. Was there a datebook? Was there a computer program? Sherlock just had to improvise. So, he grabbed a nearby sticky note and pen. That was going to have to do.

“When would you like to come in?” he asked.

As the woman talked and John fucked, Sherlock put his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning into the phone.

“I'm busy all day tomorrow,” said the woman. “Do you think I could come in on Tuesday?”

“Sure. What time?” Sherlock asked in between silenced sex noises.

“Could I come in at eleven?” asked the woman.

“That's fine,” said Sherlock.

“Ok,” responded the woman. “I'll see Doctor Watson on Tuesday then. Bye.”

The two hung up as John climaxed. Sherlock could feel the ribbons of cum pushing into his body. Once John was done, he pulled out and sighed happily.

“You're a terrible receptionist,” he commented. 

Sherlock was mildly annoyed.

“Don't be a bastard,” he said.

John's relaxed expression was quickly replaced with one of annoyance. He slapped Sherlock's ass and said, “That is no way to speak to your superior, Miss Holmes. Get on the desk. Lay on your back.”

Sherlock nodded and did as he was told. They had a scene to complete.

Sherlock cleared everything off of the desk and laid down on it. He was laying so that his calves hung off the end. He left plenty of room above his head which was good because John took hold of his wrists and moved his arms so that they were laying on the desk above his head.

“Keep your wrists together,” John instructed. 

He held eye contact with Sherlock as he cocked his head and removed his tie. He used it to form a makeshift rope so he could bind Sherlock's wrists.

Then, John turned his attention to Sherlock's skirt. He lifted the front of it and made a face at the torn tights and panties.

“Naughty girl,” John commented. “You need to learn to take better care of your clothes.”

“Sorry, Sir,” said Sherlock, returning to his feminine voice.

“It's all right,” said John as he ripped the tights and panties even more. “Just be careful for next time.”

The undergarments were now in tatters and Sherlock's hard penis was standing at a 90 degree angle compared to his body. John put some more lube on his fingers and began gently touching the head of Sherlock's cock.

“So, I'm you fetish,” said John.

Sherlock swallowed hard. A large wave of arousal sprouted in his lower region. “Y-yes, Sir,” he stammered.

“I have a confession to make,” said John as he became a bit more handsy with Sherlock's dick. “You're my fetish too.”

John practically growled that last sentence and it made Sherlock shiver with desire. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed out, _“Oh, Dr. Watson.”_

“Shall I tell you more?” John asked. Sherlock couldn't answer. He merely groaned in assent.

“You look so sexy in your little outfits,” John continued while palming Sherlock's penis with more ferocity. “Every time I see you I just want to have you. I want to voraciously devour you.”

Sherlock was so overcome with arousal. He dropped his head back and squeezed his eyes tight. John was rubbing him so deliciously that he could barely stand all of this stimulation.

“Look at you, all on display,” John teased. “The worst part is that you don't know what I'm going to do next. Am I going to suddenly stop? Am I going to jump on this desk with you and fuck you into oblivion? My dear sweet little Miss Holmes. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Am I still your fetish?”

Sherlock's eyes popped open and he gasped out, _“Yes!”_

“My little cock-slut,” said John. “You make the most gorgeous noises. I'd love to keep you on the brink like this for hours. Maybe I will.”

 _“Oh, God,”_ groaned Sherlock. “Sir. Please.”

“I love it when you beg,” said John. “It's just so damn arousing.”

“Too much,” panted Sherlock. “Gonna cum.”

“You will,” consented John. “And you will do so with my name on your lips.”

John picked up speed and intensity. He was jerking Sherlock's cock like a young prankster would shake up a soda can. Sherlock panted and gasped as his eyes fluttered shut again. He was so blissed out that he couldn't even think straight. Soon, he was cresting his orgasm and he just couldn't keep quiet.

_“Oh, God. Daddy, yes.”_

As soon as the words left Sherlock's mouth, his eyes popped open once more. He hadn't mean to say that.

He glanced over at John who's mouth hung open in a bewildered grin.

“Oh my God,” said John. “Did you just call me-”

“Yes. Yes I did,” said Sherlock cutting him off.

“Wow,” said John in amazement. “I was not expecting that kind of reaction at all. That was great.”

Sherlock felt a little uncomfortable about how excited John was about his apparent daddy kink, but at least he wasn't squicked out.

Well, both men had their orgasms and the scene was over. Sherlock felt spent, but happy. As he laid on the desk his eyes glanced around the room.

“I still can't believe we did this here.”

“What can I say?” asked John with a cheeky grin. “It's something I've always wanted to do. Anyway, now that I know one of your little kinks I'm sure we can come up with more scenarios.”

Sherlock was still feeling a bit embarrassed, but he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of when he was with John. He got himself off of the desk and gave him a warm kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Dr. Watson,” he said.

"I love you too, Miss Holmes."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)


End file.
